


Our Songs

by xxobsessedfangirlxx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: Akashi Seijuuro - Freeform, Aomine Daiki - Freeform, Character songs, Fanfic, Gen, Genaration of Miracles, GoM - Freeform, Kagami Taiga - Freeform, Kise Ryouta - Freeform, Kiseki no Sedai - Freeform, Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M, M/M Pairing, Midorima Shintarou - Freeform, Murasakibara Atsushi - Freeform, Other, Satsuki Momoi - Freeform, Seirin, Songs, Takao Kazunari - Freeform, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, kuroko/Kagami - Freeform, midotaka - Freeform, teikou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxobsessedfangirlxx/pseuds/xxobsessedfangirlxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko wants to do something new. It's a fan-made story after all. The usually unnoticed boy, decides to have some people he know record songs. But would this go smoothly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, hello? So this is my first time writing a fan fiction, and if you have any suggestions on how I can improve the story or feed backs please feel free to state it in the comments. [Since this is my first time writing something like this, please don't post any hateful comments. If you don't like it, then please find another story.]  
> There are bits of KNB pairings that I like here...

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko tries to get his teammate's attention for the tenth time already, but he still didn't get his attention. Kagami is busy eating his seventeenth burger, and hasn't noticed his partner calling him. He continues munching his burger and until Kuroko finally decides to snatch a burger in front of Kagami where there are five more burgers waiting to be eaten. Kagami finally turns his attention to Kuroko, who is now attempting to give Nigou the burgter he got.

"Ack- what are you doing?" He quickly tries to grab the burger from the light-blue haired boy, but is unable to succeed. "Wait, wait, I'll listen, okay? I'll listen so please give my cheeseburger back." 

Kuroko heaved out a sigh, "Please make sure you'll listen." he says as he puts the burger down to the pile. Kagami nods, for he knows that the boy wouldn't stop unless he listens. Despite of what he looks, he is pretty stubborn. He swallowed the last piece of the burger down, but before he could ask what Kuroko intends to say, familiar faces starts appearing. 

"Kurokocchi!" A blonde guy wearing a gray uniform heads to their table.

"What is the meaning of this Kuroko?" The green haired boy, pushes his glasses up as he asks.

"Ah, it's Kurochin~" A tall guy, with purple hair joined. He is with a guy that has monochromatic eyes and has a hair color of a slightly pink, red hair. 

"Oi, Tetsu! What's this about?" 

"Tetsu-kun~!" Momoi plunged into Kuroko.

"Momoi-san, I can't breathe.." Momoi finally lets him go, but remains by his side.

"Oi, Kuroko! What are these guys doing here?" Kagami, asks.

"I invited them here." He responds, while gesturing them to sit.

"How come I never heard of this?" Kagami complains as he glares at Aomine. While it responded by glaring back at him. 

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. You were too busy eating, and haven't been listening to me." Kuroko explains, while giving off a gloomy vibe. 

Kagami, quickly attacked by his conscience, apologizes. "I get it, okay? It's my fault. Sorry." 

"Pfft- hahaha" Aomine bursts out. 

Everybody averts turns their attention to him. "Oi Aomine! What so funny!" A vein popped in Kagami's forehead. 

"Because- haha, it looked totally fake- hahaha!" He laughs. 

"What's so fake in it? I was totally sincere! Besides, this is no laughing matter!" Kagami protests, but the guy beside him didn't stopped laughing. 

"Aominecchi, stop laughing! It's not even funny! On the other side, isn't it kind of sweet?" 

"Kise's right! It's not funny! It's actually swee- Hah? What are saying Kise? Are you making fun of me?" Aiomine couldn't help but laugh much more. 

"Shut up, Aomine! Oi, Kise! What do you mean by sweet?" 

"It probably means what it means nanodayo." Midorima joins the conversation as he pushes his glasses up. This only makes Kagami more annoyed but at the same time curious at what Kise said.

"Hah?"

"Let's stop this nonsense already and begin with what we came here for. Though, I must admit that Kagami's apology was pretty heartfelt, for a simple thing." Aomine laughs even more with Akashi's interference in the conversation. Soon, Kise begins to laugh too. Midorima heaved out a sigh, then pushes his glasses. Kagami looks around with a puzzled expression. 

"Ehem." Kuroko speaks up. Surprisingly, everyone at the table heard this, and little by little, began to settle down. "So the reason I called everyone here is because..." Kuroko trails off.

"What is it Kurochin?~" Murasakibara asks, when Kuroko trailed off. 

"Midorima-kun, you're not with Takao-kun today?"

"He took the day off, for he is down with a fever nanodayo. Why do you ask?" Midorima explains, confused why he asked such a question. But it only puzzled him more when he noticed that everyone is wearing a surprised expression on their faces. Even, Akashi who is usually calm, is surprised, though it didn't really show that much. "What is it?" He asks. 

"Pfft- haha haha," Aomine laughs. Midorima, whose confusion only grows more, begins to feel annoyed. 

"Tell me what's wrong with what I've said."

"No, nothing's wrong with what you've said Shintarou." Akashi says regaining his composure, not that it showed. 

"Than why were you surprised?" Midorima asks still confused by their reactions. 

"Midorima-kun, um..." The unfinished sentence of Kuroko annoyed him even more. 

"Midorima, you're really close with Takao aren't you. You get along so well." Kagami says as he picks up a burger in front of him and started munching it. 

"Kagamicchi, how can you say it so bluntly? Pfft- hahaha." Kise laughs at the statement of Kagami.

Midorima blinked. "Hah? We don't get along nanodayo." Midorima responded. This only made Kise and Aomine laugh even more.

"Pfft-" A small laugh arouses. Midorima turned to Kuroko only to see his back turned to him, with shoulders shaking. 

"Midochin, does that mean you like him?" Murasakibara, with snacks stuffed in his face asks. 

Midorima is taken aback, slowly, his face began to feel hotter. "How did you came with that conclusion?" Midorima asks still confused. 

"Because, Midochin, how did you know he is down with a fever?" Everyone who is laughing, despite having a hard time holding it back tried to be silent, while Akashi and Murasakibara remains calm and Kagami momentarily stopped chewing. 

"Ugh. That's because..." 

"Because?" Kise asks.

"Because... he...me... today." The green haired guy uttered words that was barely heard by those at the table. 

"Hah? What did you say?" Kise asks while nearing his left ear to Midorima.

"Speak louder." Aomine, who finally managed to stop laughing, says. 

"Midorin is it possible that you're embarrassed?" Momoi asks as her interest in the topic grows more.

"Midorima-kun, your face is red you know." Kuroko states. 

"It's not! I only know that because he sent me a mail this morning informing me." Midorima tries to explain but this only made them want to know more. 

"Heh, so Midochin exchanges mails with him... every morning..." 

"Heh.. Isn't that kind of cute?" Kise comments on the, now red, Midorima.

"So Midorin, also got this kind of side in him! Hehe." 

"Shintarou..." 

"You guys... You better stop this misunderstanding!" Midorima declares, as he fixed his confused face and turned it into a calm expression. 

"But, Midorima-kun, we haven't said anything, you know." Kuroko pointed out then raised an eyebrow, 

A sweat formed in Midorima's face. This is getting troublesome.Why are they pushing this so much?

"Midorima, you, are you possibly..." Kagami trailed off. 

"Is it possible you're the one who is misunderstanding something?" Aomine points out. Everyone's attention is focused in him. He tries to think on what he should say. Why was he even embarrassed by it?

"Hmph," Midorima regains his composure. "He only told me to rely it on the upperclassmen. That's all there is to it." He says with a matter-of-factly tone. "Anyway, stop spewing nonsense and let's get over this." Midorima says, who finally found his escape. 

Akashi sighed. "It's just like what Shintarou have said. We should stop this useless chatter and start talking about the real reason why we came here. " Akashi looks over to Kuroko signaling it was his turn to speak. 

"Well then, everyone, let's just continue talking about Midorima-kun and Takao-kun some other time."

"Let's not talk about it ever again." Midorima cuts in. This caused Aomine, Kise, and Momoi giggle a little.

"The real reason I invited you here, is because I want to do something new." Kuroko starts.

"Something new?" Akashi inquires.

Kuroko nods and continues. "Since this is not part of the main story, and is only a fanfic, let's do something new." 

"You say 'something new' but what kind of new?" Kagami asks him while munching his last cheeseburger.

"Let's do a song recording." Silence fell among them. 

After about a minute...

"Song..." Midorima trails off.

"Recording?" Kise finishes Midorima's unfinished sentence. All of them blinked. 

"Tetsu-kun, what do you mean?" The pink haired girl asks.

"Each of us will be recording a song." The person in question replies.

"I see, so by doing something new, you meant something we don't usually do." Midorima sighs and pushed his glasses.

"But Tetsu, why song recording? We could play soccer or street basketball, can't we" Aomine asks as he slumps in his chair.

"Street basketball aside, I guess soccer is something we don't usually do, so why song recording Kurokocchi? There's a lot more things we can do, right?" 

"I see, so the purpose is to do a fan service by our singing voices which they don't always hear. I see your point Tetsuya." Kuroko nods in agreement to what Akashi said.

"Ehh, what should I do? I'll get even more popular!" 

"Kise, shut up." Aomine orders Kise. 

"Hmm, that's a good idea, Tetsu-kun! Let's do it!" 

"Mhmm, isn't that a pain? Let's just eat snacks! They are yummy. I'm sure lots of fans will like it!" Murasakibara suggests.

"Murasakibara, is there anything in your mind other than snacks? Besides you shouldn't eat your snacks here!" Midorima complains. 

"Oi Kuroko, you can't possibly be planning on making me sing are you?" Kagami asks him. 

Kuroko remains silent while the others bicker with each other. 

"Tetsuya, I have something to tell you." 

"What is it Akashi-kun?" 

Akashi's words was only heard by Kuroko, and so this chapter ends.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I don't know if it's a short chapter or what.. but I at least hope you liked it...  
> Sometimes, I forget that some characters are there so you might notice that in some parts, they weren't participating... Sumimasen!! (m.m) This is written for my own fun, so it's okay for you not to like it...


End file.
